Tornado outbreak of April 23 - 25, 2018
The April 23 - 25, 2018 tornado outbreak was a deadly,and destructive, tornado event that took place during late April 2018 across parts of the US Gulf Coast, leading to 17 deaths and $320 million in damages in the process. By far the most notable of the outbreak, the Ripley, Mississippi tornado caused the deaths of 11 people, and $290 million in damages, accounting for most of the impacts from the outbreak as a result. Synopsis On April 23, a series of supercells began developing across a dryline, causing a severe weather outbreak, which was poorly forecast. Following reports of tornadoes, the NWS SPC issued a High Risk outlook for April 23 - 25, calling for a widespread tornado outbreak across the Gulf Coast to the Mid - Atlantic states. On April 23, a violent EF4 wedge tornado hit Ripley, Mississippi, where a tornado emergency was declared for that storm. In addition to the EF4, 2 EF3s hit in Holly Springs, Mississippi and Bear Creek, Alabama, all causing extensive damages. The next day, another 2 EF3's hit in Elkmont, Alabama and in Moore, Tennessee, again causing extensive damage and loss of life. A few more tornadoes touched down on April 25, but most were weak, apart from a destructive EF2 that hit Lebanon, Tennessee, causing 2 deaths in the process. In total, 17 people lost their lives, and damages totalled to $320 million. Notable tornadoes Holly Springs, Mississippi This destructive EF3 tornado occurred during the very late morning of April 23, and led to $12 million being done in damages. Even as the twister destroyed a mobile home park, no fatalities were reported, besides 7 potentially fatal injuries, which were all remarkably survived by the victims. Hundreds of trees were debarked or snapped, and several cars were mangled beyond recognition by the event. Bear Creek, Alabama This huge wedge tornado tore through Bear Creek, Alabama shortly before another, weaker tornado also passed through the area. This high end EF3 caused the injuries of 19 people, and $9 million in damages as it passed through the town, destroying poorly built homes, and damaging even well constructed ones. An area of possible EF4 damage was observed at one of these homes, where the structure had entirely collapsed, though it was later determined that it wasnt anchored properly to its foundation, and that the building was already waiting for significant repairs when the tornado hit anyway. As this likely contributed to the collapse of the building, an EF3 rating was rewarded instead, though it remains disputed. Ripley, Mississippi This large, violent, deadly and destructive tornado was by far the most significant of the outbreak, having caused 11 deaths and $260 million in damages whilst on the ground. A tornado emergency was also declared for this area, noting the possibility for extreme damage from the event, which left most of Ripley destroyed. Elkmont, Alamama This tornado was responsible for the total destruction of several poorly built homes in Elkmont, Alabama, and also caused a tornado emergency in the area as well. 2 people died in the tornado, with $10 million being done in damages by the event. Moore County, Tennessee This tornado led to a death and $20 million in damages during the evening of April 24 as it tore through most of Moore County, destroying mobile homes and severely damaging or destroying well built homes in the process. A house was also levelled and partially swept away, potentially giving the tornado an EF4 ranking. However, due to the lack of anchor bolts and reinforcements, it was rated top end EF3 as a result. Lebanon, Tennessee This high end EF2 tornado occurred on the morning of April 25, and caused 2 deaths when a car was tossed off the road and was destroyed during the event. In addition tot he deaths,$4 million was done in damages as well, mostly due to trees falling on houses and vehicles during the event. Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Layten) Category:Outbreaks